Midnight : A New Beginning
by Ray. 420
Summary: There is no Bella. Instead theres Abby. An outspoken, normal teenager with lots of friends. That is until the cullen's move to town and Abby meets, you guessed it, Edward. Better then it sounds. Lemons later, swearing. JUST TRY IT OUT. R
1. Snow day

**Hey everyone. This is a story I made up. It does involve the Cullen's but this is a new town, new people and a new relationship. I hope you like it. Reviewing is the best way to tell me. **

**A/N : Abby might seem a little like Bella but she is more outgoing and swears much more. She also has past relationships unlike Bella. But Edward can't read her mind either. I just think its weird if he could.**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's belong to Mrs. Meyer but the rest are mine**

"Ugh, Monday..school" I said as my alarm clock went off. I groaned as I reached over to turn it off. I laid back in my bed for a few more minutes thinking about what schools going to be like today.

"SHIT!!" I shouted, flipping off my covers and going downstairs. I grabbed my backpack from the front closet and pulled out my agenda. I flipped to todays date and in big bold letter, in my writing it said ' English essay due today. DONT FORGET' I groaned.

"How and i going to get out of this one" I thought to myself. I shoved my agenda back into my back pack and went to lay on the couch. It was only 6:47am and I didn't have to leave for school until 8:00 am, so I decided to watch tv for a little. As i was flipping through the channels I took a glance out the window.

Snowing.

"I hate snow" I thought to myself. I finally picked a station to watch. Some morning show. I wasn't really listening. I was kinda caught up in my own thoughts. I was thinking about what I would say to my English teacher to try and get an extension on my essay. Something caught my attention. The news lady on the tv said that the school buses were canceled due to extremely icy roads or something like that..I wasn't really listening anymore after I learned that it was a SNOW DAY!! I ran up to my room and snuggled back into my bed and fell asleep. At around 10: 37 the ringing of the phone woke me up. I reached over and grabbed my phone off the bedside table.

"Hello" I said in a low groggy voice

"Abby?" the voice said. It was Cathy

"What is it Cathy" I said, getting a little annoyed with her disrupting my sleep.

"ITS SNOWING OUTSIDE" she screamed. She gets so god damn excited for this white powder.

"I can see that" I moaned, while looking out the window.

"Well, aren't you gonna come outside?" she asked

"And why would I do that, snow is cold and wet and I'm not in grade 3 anymore..unlike you." I said with a smile in my voice.

"For your information I'm almost 18..I'm older than you by 3 months, and stop being such a Grinch. I'm coming over and I'll drag you out of that bed if I have too." her tone was very sarcastic but i know she meant business.

"Fine. I'll be waiting. See you soon." and I hung up the phone

I sat up in my bed and slid over to the edge. I put in my slippers and walk to the bathroom.

"Lovely" I whispered to myself as I looked in the mirror. I threw my tangled hair into a pony tail and put my bangs into a bump on top of my head. I grabbed my makeup from the cabinet and put on a little mascara and eyeliner. I didn't need anything else. My skin was ivory due to no sun and the only time it ever had any colour was when I blushed, which wasn't easily done. I had a slim figure. I was never big and I was about 5'7".

I took one last glance in the mirror before going to my room to get changed. I was deliberating between a pair of straight jeans and a red baby doll t or just sweat pants,a back t shirt and a purple Roxy sweater. After 10 minutes I decided on the sweats. Probably going to keep me warmer on a day like this.

After I slipped into my clothes, I went downstairs and headed for the kitchen. I popped 2 toaster strudels into the toaster when I heard a knock at the door. I sighed and went to answer it. Cathy was standing on my porch almost jumping in the spot were she stood in excitement. Her cheeks and nose were red from her having to walk 30 minutes to get to my house. I can tell she enjoyed the walk.

"Isn't it just beautiful?"she asked.

I nodded."Come on in." I said waving my hand towards the living room.

She stepped into the front room and took off her boots, coat, hat, scarf and gloves. I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed my strudels from the toaster. I sat at the table eating them when Cathy come over and sits across from me.

"Do you want anything?" I asked

"Nope." she answered.

I ate in silence while she just sat their staring at me. It started to get uncomfortable. Cathy was my best friend but she could be weird sometimes. I finished my breakfast and put my plate in the dishwasher.

"So, whats do you have planned for the day?" I asked in a dull tone

"I dunno, I just want to enjoy the snow."she said

"Okay, how about a walk?"i suggested

"Alright, sounds good to me." she said

We went to the front and put on all of our winter equipment. I grabbed my key and we headed outside. A big gust of wind blew past me as I was locking up. I shivered. I put my key in my pocket and we started walking. We lived in a small town where everyone knew each other. It was nice. A lot of our other friends were at the end of my street having a snowball fight, enjoying the weather. I guess I was the only Grinch.

"HEY ABBY..CATHY, OVER HERE!" Peter shouted to us. Cathy waved back and we started walking towards them. When we got over they were covered in snow from head to toe.

"Finally a snow day." said Peter

"Ya, isn't it the best." replied Cathy

"Hey, do you guys wanna go down to the lake..its frozen solid and we could skate on it?" said Amy. I didn't even notice she was there. I waved and she waved back.

"Sounds great. we could take the short cut through the woods. You up for it Abby?" Cathy turned to look at me with a huge grin on her face. How could i say no.

"Alright." I said trying to sound as excited as I could be.

We headed towards the woods. Pretty much my whole group of friends was there. Cathy, Peter, Amy, Jamie-Lynn, Trish and Sebastien. I asked Jamie where Josh was- Jamie-Lynn's boyfriend - and she said he had the flu. I felt bad for him. The flu sucked. Not that that wasn't already obvious.

I was the slowest walker in our group and was always the last one. We were about half way through the woods when I tripped over a tree stump.

"OWWWWWW FUCK!" I shouted. I sat on the ground and grabbed my knee. I lifted up my pants to see that there was no harm done, just a scrape but it did hurt. I rolled my pant leg back down and tucked it into my boot. When I finally got up I realized that I was all alone. I couldn't see any of my friends anywhere. I started shouting there names one by one but no one answered.

"Great, just great" I looked around me not recognizing where I was. I don't go into the forest alone because I could easily get lost, just like I am now. I started stumbling around trying to find my way out but every where I went there were just trees and snow.

"I give up." i said to myself and sat on a fallen tree.

"They'll have to come back looking for me sooner or later." so I just sat there waiting. It started getting cold so I grabbed my knees bringing then up to my chest and hugged them. I looked at my watch. Only 12:03 pm. I wasn't going to bother walking around more because I was bound to get more lost. Soon I'll hear them calling my name. Then a noise broke my train of though. I jumped up thinking it was one of my friends but was surprised to see someone else. It was a extremely handsome boy. About 17 or 18. He had bronze coloured messy hair, pale skin, like marble .He looked more like a Greek god then a teenage boy. He smiled and started coming towards me. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I wasn't very good at the whole boy thing. I didn't date. I had a few boyfriends here and there but nothing too serious. My heart pounded as he stopped about a foot away from me. He was close enough for me to see his light butterscotch eyes. They were absolutely gorgeous, it was hard not to look away. But, underneath there were dark purple circle. Like he never got any sleep.

"Are you lost?" He asked. My heart almost melted at the sound of his voice. It was so soft and smooth and deep.

"Yea." i said feeling almost embarrassed. "I fell and when I got up my friends were gone. I've been waiting for them for over a half an hour now. I'm not very good at finding my way around a forest."

He laughed. "Would you like me to escort you out?"

I hesitated for a moment the finally pulled up a "yes"

He came beside me and put his hand on the small of my back, gently pushing me in the direction to get out. This wasn't like me. Meeting strange men in the middle of the forest and trusting them to get me out. But for some reason I couldn't resist. We were walking for about 5 minutes in silence when I decided that was enough. I turned to look at him. He caught my gaze and smiled. I looked back down on the ground and stared at my feet.

Finally I asked him "What were you doing in the forest?"

He hesitated but then answered "I was taking a walk. I love the snow. Its just so beautiful."

"Oh., yea its pretty..but its also cold and wet."

He laughed " The cold or wet doesn't bother me. Anyways.." He turned and looked at me "My name is Edward Cullen"

I smiled and said " I'm Abigale Dione but everyone just calls me Abby."

It was silent after that. The only sound you could hear was the sound of my boots crushing the snow. We finally came to an opening at the end of the woods. We were back at the place me and my friends started.

"Thanks a lot. I would have been stuck in there forever." I smiled

" My pleasure. You should call your friends telling them where you are. Do they have cell phones?"

"Um, my friend Cathy does. But, I don't." I frowned

He laughed and pulled out a shinny silver phone " Here."

"Uh, thanks" I took the phone from him and dialed Cathy's cell phone number. "Hello?"

"ABBY!?! Where are you. When we got to the lake you weren't there. Did you get lost or something?" her voice was shaky from worry

"No, I fell and when I got back up no one was with me. I wondered around for about 30 minutes. Then finally a boy found me and showed me the way out."

"A boy? Who!?" she sounded intrigued now by the news.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Nope, never heard of him. Well go back to your house and well come and meet you there okay?"

"K. See ya." and i hung up the phone. I look up at Edward who looked like he was thinking hard about something.

"Uh, Edward?"

He shook his head like he was coming back to reality "Yes?"

"My friend told me that she'll meet me at my house." I hesitated before I asked " Would you like to come over. I think my friends would like to meet the man who saved me from the scary forest." I laughed

He chuckled " Alright. I think I would like to meet them too. I might be spending a lot of time with them now."

That took my by surprise. What did he mean by that. But before I could ask, he was already walking.

We got to my house and I unlocked the door. When I stepped inside I let out a big sigh of relief. It was so warm inside. I took off my coat, scarf and all my other winter clothes and went straight for the kitchen. I was starving. Edward followed me and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Do you want anything?" I asked

"No thank you." He said with a smile on his face. I went and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and then poured some corn puffs into the bowl. I grabbed the milk from the fridge and went to sit across from Edward.

"Oh crap. I forget my spoon.." I groaned. I'm such an idiot.

"I'll get it for you." Edward got up from his seat and grabbed me a spoon from the drawer. "Here"

"Er, thanks." I took the spoon from him and started eating my cereal. I rushed through my food and then put my bowl in the dishwasher. Then i went back to the kitchen table and looked at Edward. I've never seen this boy before I knew pretty much everyone. "Did you just move here?" I asked him

"Yes"

"Oh, not to be rude or anything..but why would your family choose to move to Lynn wood. It hardly ever sunny. As a matter of fact, I don't think I've seen the sun in more than a month."

"I've said my goodbyes to the sun already so it doesn't really bother me and besides its best for my father. He got a job offer at the hospital." He chuckled.

"Oh really.?"

"Yup."

"Oh, and your mother?"

"Uh, whats it called..oh yeah, a homemaker."

"Thats nice, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes, 2 brothers and 2 sister."

"Are you the youngest?"

"Yes, I'm 17"

"Oh, I'm 17 too." I smiled

He laughed " What a coincidence. Now how about you. Tell me about yourself."

"Um, well lets see, I have a sister, but she lives with my dad in Florida and I live with my mom here. She's a teacher at the elementary school. I've lived here for most of my life. When my mom and dad got separated, my dad got my sister and my mom got me. So it was kinda a big change for us, but we were too young to realize." I thought for a second, " Yea, I think thats pretty much it. So, when we were walking to my house from the forest you said you'd be spending a lot of time with me and my friends..what did you mean by that?"

"I'm new here and your the first person i met so i suspect that we are going to be friends and that if i was to be your friend i would most likely be hanging out with your friends as well."

"Oh, well yes. I am your friend now, and i have a feeling all my other friends are going to like you too"I smiled.

After that he took my hand and escorted me to my living room and we sat down on the couch.

"Um Edward..where do you live?" that felt like a stupid question to ask but i only wanted to know if he lived far so i could drive him home if that be that case.

He smiled. But this smile was different, it was a hypnotizing crocked smile. I couldn't help but blush " I live across the forest past the lake."

"Oh , how are you going to get home? Would you like me to drive you?"

"No, its alright. I'll just get my sister to come pick me up."

"Okay" I looked at the clock above the kitchen entrance. 2:31 pm. My friends will be here any minute to bombard Edward, the new, sexy kid to join our little town. And just on cue a knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Coming" I said. When I opened the door, Cathy grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my god Abby are you okay, Your not hurt are you. I'm so sorry, I should of known that you have gotten lost. You have the worst sense of direction."

"Cathy, I'm alright. And your making me all wet." She giggled and let me go. I looked at my sweats and saw they were soaked. "I'm going to go get changed." I gave a death glare to Cathy. "Why don't you guys make yourselves conferable. Oh ya, this is Edward Cullen. He's the one who escorted me out of the woods."

They all turned away from me and looked at Edward. I could see the looks in my girlfriends eyes. Like a lion who is about to take there prey. But the boy just went over and shook his hand and started talking. Probably happy to have more guy friends around, since the group had more girls then guys.

After I was done throwing on my flannel pajama bottoms, black tank top and a white zip up sweater I was ready to go back downstairs. It seemed like the group divided into the girls talking at one side of the room and the boys at the other. I decided to join the girls.

"So what are you ladies talking about?"

Trish just rolled her eyes like it was obvious. "Edward. He is just, just. GOD he's so fucking sexy."

We all started laughing at Trish's frowardness. "Yea, he is. And he has 2 brothers. Imagine what they look like." We all sighed. But shortly after we were interrupted by the boys asking what we were all sighing about.

"None of you beeswax. Besides we don't ask what you guys were talking about." I stuck my tongue out at them. But our childish games were interrupted by Edward .

"I'm sorry for interrupting this, um, conversation but I have to get going. My sister is on her way. But I'll see you guys tomorrow at school. Maybe after we can do something." I'm pretty sure he meant that for everyone but his eyes were on me the whole time.

"Ya, that sounds great. And you'll get to met my boyfriend tomorrow at school. If he's better. He has the flu." Jamie sighed but then perked up right away. Thats what I like about my friends. They were happy people.

"Oh, well give him my condolences, and it will be a pleasure to meet him tomorrow.." We heard a car pull up in my drive way. "Well, my sister is here. You'll meet her tomorrow. Bye Everyone." He waved to everyone while getting on his stuff. "Oh and Abby, it was a pleasure to meet you.." He smiled that crocked smile again and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh, oh yea well you too. See you tomorrow." He nodded and stepped out. I closed the door with a hand on the cheek he kissed and forgot we had an audience. I blushed and rushed into the kitchen. While I was trying to find something to keep my self busy I heard Sebastien make a smart ass comment.

"Bet you 10 bucks he gets into her pants but the end of the month" I flared my nostrils and chucked a orange at him.

"Shut the fuck up Sebastien" I went back to the kitchen while everyone else was laughing there asses off. I'm so glad my life was this funny to them. Well, tomorrow will be even more funny cause we get to meet the rest of the clan of Cullen's

**So what did you guys think. Was it bad? Should I keep going? Anyways REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	2. AN

**OMG AN AUTHORS NOTE..NOOOOOO**

**lmao, I need your help people..**

**I'm from Canada and at my school the time table is. Uhh..**

**I don't even know what it is..i just go to my next class when the bell rings :)**

**I think its some thing like..**

**Period one 8:40-9:50**

**Homeroom 9:55- 10:00**

**Period two 10:05-11:25**

**Lunch 11:25 – 12: 00**

**Period Three !2:05 – 1:25**

**Period Four 1:30 – 2:40**

**And we have 2 separate semesters. Both semesters have the same time slot but different subjects..**

**Like last semester I had : Food and nutrition, Math, English, drama**

**And this semester I have: Art, Civics/Careers, History and Science **

**So yea..**

**Could someone tell me the timetable for American schools please and thank you**

**With love,**

**broken.isabellaxx**


	3. Gym with Edward and a singing bra

**Well, heres chapter 2. I hope you guys like my story so far. Sorry about there being no Bella, but I just wanted someone more out going.**

**Oh yea and it might take me longer to update cause I'm putting a lot of thought into this one =D**

**ENJOY!**

**Oh and thanks to everyone who helped with the schedule. I took all of them and mixed them up. **

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's are Meyers creation, but the rest are m.i.n.e :)**

My alarm clock started blaring. I turned over and hit the button to turn of that damn beeping. "Tuesday. Great." I rolled over and put on my slippers. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of orange juice. I started chugging it down when I remembered what happened yesterday. _Edward Cullen._ A Huge grin appeared on my face. I wanted to look my best. I ran up to my moms room to find she was already gone. I needed her help on what I should wear. I looked at her clock and saw that it was 7:03. _Damn. I only have one hour to get ready._ I ran to my bathroom an jumped in the shower. After I was done primping myself, I got out and ran to my room. I had to decide on what I wanted to wear. I decided on a pair of straight black and white plaid pants ( _that I must say makes my butt look good_), a black American eagle t-shirt with a white flower design on the front, and my pair of black converse.

After I was done with my wardrobe, I had to figure out what to do with my hair. And I only had 20 minutes._ SHIT. _I decided to just scrunch it and straighten my bangs which fell over my right eye. My hair is medium length and dark brown. After I was done with my hair which was easy, My make of consisted of eyeliner, mascara, and purple eye shadow ( _which makes my green eyes pop_.). I looked my self in the mirror and approved. I ran downstairs and grabbed some corn puffs and a glass of orange juice. When I was done scarfing down my breakfast I had 5 minutes left. I brushed my teeth, put on my black coat, grabbed my purse, keys and backpack and made my way out to my car. It wasn't fancy but I loved my beige 2004 Chevy Cavalier. I got in, put my backpack and purse on the passenger side and made my way to school.

I pulled up to my usual spot when I saw Cathy running over to me. 

"Hey Abby."

"Hey there Cathy. Whats up?"

"Nothing...have you seen Edward anywhere?" Why would she be asking where Edward is?

"Why?..."

"Oh, no reason. Just wanted to say whats up." I laughed. I new she was up to something.

"Cathy, hes not going to sleep with _you_." I purposely put a exaggeration on the word you just to piss her off. She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed and started walking towards the school. We spotted our friends in our usual spot, the benches by the front door. 

"Hey guys." said Amy

"Hey." We both said at the same time.

"Cathy, why the angry face?" Asked Peter. I couldn't help but let out a little giggle which made Cathy stare me down.

"Oh its nothing. Cathy just wants to fuck Edward." She turned to me and punched me in the arm.

"Ow, hey. I was just telling them the truth." Jamie just scoffed and turned to Cathy.

"Uh Cathy, I'm pretty sure that Edward has the hots for our little friend Abby over here. We were all there when he kissed her on the cheek."

"Ooh, the cheek. Score Abby. " Josh laughed. "And besides, when am I going to meet this Edward."

I looked around and I spotted a shinny Volvo pulling up in the spot next to mine. The first person to get out was Edward, looking very sexy I must add. The next person to get out was a little pixie type girl, with black spiky hair, who was just as good looking as Edward. Well, for a girl. A big muscle man with brown curly hair was the next person out. He looked intimidating at first but then a goofy grin appeared on his face and made that feeling go away. The last people who got out was two blonds. One male, one female. The guy was very good looking. Tall, blond and handsome. Every girls dream. The girl was one to envy. She also was tall, had long blond hair and would put a supermodel to shame.

My friends were all turned and staring at the Cullen's until Edward spotted us and made his way over with his family.

"Hey Bella, Everyone. I would like you to meet my family. This is Alice" He points to the little spiky hair girl. "Emmett" The big goofy football player guy "Jasper" The blond hunk "And Rosaline" The blond bombshell.

"Hey" All my friends said in unison. I stepped up and started introducing my friends to them. 

"This is Cathy" I pointed to Cathy and she smiled. Cathy was about my height, with short blond hair, hazel eyes and a slim build but more muscle due to her volleyball playing. She had her nose and belly pierced. 

"Peter." Peter was tall, around 6'0". He had shaggy dark brown hair, green blue eyes and had his eyebrow pierced. I guess he has the skater look.

"Amy" Amy was more the shyer one of our group. She was shorter. 5'4" had long blond hair with low lights and baby blue eyes. She had her nose pierced. 

" Jamie-Lynn" Jamie was about 5'6" long light brown hair with side bangs, dark green eyes, and her lip pierced.

"Trish" I guess you could call Trish the valley girl of our group. With her long blond hair with side bangs, light blue eyes, nose pierced, petite hight and manicured nails. Yup, our little prep.

"Sebastien" Seb had black shaggy hair that constantly fell into his brown eyes. He had his lip pierced and was just as tall as Peter. He also fell into the skater boy category.

"Last but not least this is Josh." Josh was 5'11" the shortest guy, dirty blond hair, a killer smile and clear blue eyes.

"And I'm Abigale. But everyone just calls be Abby" I smiled at them. They all smiled back, you could see caution in there eyes. And then the bell rang.

"Ugh, well I guess I'll see you guys at lunch or something. Bye." Me and my friends started walking to our classes. I had math first with Sebastien and Amy. Class went buy just like normal. Mr. Hiland made us write down notes, do practice and stuff like that for the test on Friday. And as usual, me, Seb, and Amy just talked. The bell rang and I went to Science with Peter, then geography with Trish, and I had history by myself. 

Then the lunch bell rang. I got up from my desk and made my way to my locker to put away my books.

"Hey Abbie." Said a high musical voice. I turned around and saw Edwards sister Alice.

"Oh, hey Alice. Whats up?" I shut my locker and she motioned me to walk with her.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering what you were doing on Friday?"

I thought for a second and couldn't think of anything."Nothing, why?"

"Well, I was thinking if you would like to come to this new club downtown with me and my family. It would be so much fun, and you could bring your friends too."

"You know what Alice. That sounds like and awesome idea" She smiled, and then my stomach growled, ruining the pleasant conversation. 

"I think we should go and get you some food" she giggled.

"Yea, me too." We made it the cafeteria and I went in line to get my food. Alice said we was going to go sit with her family and she'll talk to me later. I grabbed a a cheeseburger and a coke and started walking towards my table, where my friends were waiting.

"Hey guys."

"Hey" They all said at the same time.

"So Abby, what took you so long?" Cathy questioned me.

"I was talking to Alice by my locker. She invited us all to go to this new club with her and her family. So, do you guys want to go?"

"I wish we could, but its mine and Josh's 6 month anniversary. Sorry." Jamie gave me an apologetic smile.

"Okay, well what about the rest of you?" 

"Oh, sorry Abby, but me, Peter, Amy, Trish and Sebastien are all going to the movies that day, and we were gonna tell you but since you already have plans, you should just go with them. Have fun. And maybe you could get to know Edward a little...better." Cathy winked at me and I flipped her off.

"Wait Cathy, when did we plan to go to th- OW Cath, that hurt." She gave Peter a very dirty look and then just turned and smiled at me. I knew what she was up to. I'm not stupid. She wanted me to go alone so I could get to know Edward better. I just rolled me eyes and took a few bites of my burger, and washed it down with my coke. For the rest of lunch we just talked, and a few times, I looked over to where the Cullen's were sitting, and every time I did, Edward was staring at me. His face unreadable. But then the bell rang, and I got up and went to my next class. Gym. 

It's not like I wasn't capable of doing sports, I just chose not to play them. But gym wasn't that bad, except when we had to run. I hated running. I was one of the best at it, so it got boring after a while. 

I made it to the gym and went to the girls locker room to change. The had gym uniforms at my school. **(an: we have gym uniforms at my school) **They were black and dark blue. Simple. But the shorts and teeshirt were always to big for me. So, I rolled up the shorts and tucked the back of my shirt into my shorts. It's much more conferable. 

Our gym class was co-ed. It was fun to see the girls out run the boys. We almost always beat them at track. Josh was in my class. I saw him in the middle of the gym and made my way over to him.

"Yo."

"Hey Abby. Ready to get your ass kicked in track today." I laughed in his face.

"Like you silly boys could beat us in track. We kick your ass every time. Our time always beats your by like 3 minutes."

Josh has this sly smile on his face, like he now something I didn't. "Josh, what with that stupid grin plastered on your face? Your not telling me something are you?"

He nodded and kept that stupid grin on his face."Hey Abby, have you ever seen Edward Cullen run?"

What the fuck. What did this have to do with Edward."...No, why?"

"Cause he's in our gym class, and Mr. Thompson made him run a few laps to see how good he is."

Really! Edward is in our class. What a day."So, how good is he?"

"Lets just say, we'll easily beat you girls in track now." 

Fuck. "We'll just see about that." And on that note I saw Edward making his way over to me and Josh.

"Hey Edward. So, I hear your quite the runner. But lets see if you can beat me." I smiled and he laughed and gave me his crocked grin. Then Mr. Thompson called the class to order.

"Alright class. Today were doing something a little different. Instead of going in two groups for track, were doing girl boy pairs. So lets start off. Davie and Samantha, your up first."

So it went like that. Pair after pair going until 6 people were left. Mr. Thompson called the next pair. Me and Edward.

"I want to see my two best runners going against each other. Remember, its from the starting line, end of the gym, then back again. You have to do that 3 times. Alright. Ready, set GO!" And he blew the whistle.

Edward was gone like a gazette. Running with such grace for a boy. I was behind him only a foot or two. He touched the end of the gym, and I touched it right after him. He slowed down, probably getting tired and I caught up with him easily. We were neck and neck for the two laps. On the last one, we both touched wall at the same time and raced back to the finishing line. Edward starting falling back and I knew I was going to win. But then all of a sudden, Edward passed me so fast I almost got knocked onto my feet. I made it to like like 20 seconds after him.

When I was finished, I collapsed on the ground, panting and dizzy. _I have never run that fast before in my life_. Keeping up with Edward was like trying to out run a bullet. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on my breathing. But then I heard someone call my name and I opened my eyes.

"Where the hell did you learn to run like that?" Edward laughed and then I he sat beside me.

"Running just comes naturally to me. Its like a second nature."

"Really. How nice." You could easily hear the sarcasm in my voice. He just laughed. I tried to sit up, to properly face him, but I was still dizzy and fell back down. 

"Do you always get this dizzy running?" He asked, and then handed me a water bottle. 

"Thanks" I opened it up and chugged down the whole thing. "And no. Your just very hard to keep up with."

He smiled down at me and I blushed. _How is it so easy for him to make me blush. _We just sat there -well I was still laying- in conferable silence when my bra started to play music. **( an: I kept my phone in my bra during gym. A lot of girls do it. Its a safe place to keep it.)**

_If i dont do nuthin imma ball  
im countin all day like the clock on the wall  
now go and get cha money little duffle bag boy  
say go and get cha money little duffle bag boy  
(Get Money) I aint never ran from a nigga  
and i damn sure aint bout to pick today  
to start runnin look honey  
I aint never ran from a nigga  
and i damn sure aint bout to pick today  
to start runnin look honey(Get Money)**(duffle bag boy by weezy f baby)**_

My cheeks turned scarlet red. I knew who it was. I have a specific ringer for each of my friends. And this one was Cathy's. I turned around so my back was facing Edward, and pulled my phone from my bra. I opened it to see Cathy sent me a text.

**To:Abby**

**From: Cathy**

**Subject: So, I heard Edward is in your gym class. Does he look good in shorts? **

I flipped my phone shut and shoved it back into my bra. Good thing there is one more team left to run, so the teacher was distracted. I rolled over and saw Edward staring at me with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" I questioned, but couldn't help the smile to creep onto my face.

"That is an interesting ring tone. I wouldn't peg you as the kinda person to listen to rap."

"Oh well, I'm not picky. I can listen to everything, well not country. I can handle some, but to much is not good. What kind of music do you like?" I decided that I was rested enough to sit up and face him.

"Well, I like the older stuff more. Like 50's and classical. But some of the music now is tolerable."

"Yea, I like that kind of music to. Classical is better for relaxing though. All generations of music have there gems. "

"Yes. They do bu-" Then the bell rung, and we only has a few minutes to change.

"Damn" I murmured under my breath. But he heard me and started laughing. 

"Well, I'll see you later then Abby." And in one swift motion he was up and headed toward the change rooms. I shook my head and went to get changed. The rest of the day went by incredibly boring. I had English next and I didn't do my essay. My. Begs said I could hand it in tomorrow and no later. Art class we had to draw fruit. Exciting. Drama was last, and I had Cathy in that class. The entire time she kept bombarding me with questions. When the end of the day bell rang, I told her I had a lot of homework to do and that I'll talk to her later. 

I made my way into the parking lot and to my car. Edwards car was already gone. I shook my head and got into my car. I pulled out of the school and started driving home. I turned on the radio and blasted the music, and let the sweet melody float into my ears to try and clear my mind.

**I see it in the way you would do  
When no one else could ever get through  
Holding back til I come around  
Time and time again you wait for me to comin'  
And did you really look my way?**

**Cuz no one coulda seen this coming  
I would never let you down  
If I was running back working full time**

So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight

And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time

**  
Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody  
But you believed that I could be somebody  
You put your world on hold for me  
Gave away to follow, feel you through the fire  
I need you to know I will  
Believe me girl I'm so tired of running  
I just wanna hold your hand  
Stare at you like you've got everything I need**

And I can so I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight

And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time

And what if I never said to you I was dynamite  
And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry  
What if I never let you down  
And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember  
What if I never said to you I would try

Yeah Yeah Yeaahh

And I do wanna love you  
(If you see me running back)  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time  
Hold back your tears this time  
Ooooh Ooooh

When the song was over, Edward was the only thing filling my mind. This song didn't help. I only met him yesterday but I cant get him out of my head. He is just so complex. And there is something different about him. Something, but I can't put my finger on it. He's just so smart and sweet, and good looking. But there are plenty of men who fall into that category. Whats so special about him?

When I got home, the first thing I did was take a nap. Maybe that would help me. But it didn't he was the only thing occupying my dreams.

HOLY SHIT! 

This took me forever to write. About a week. 

I hope all the effort was for a good reason.

REVIEW PEOPLE. Its not that hard.

Much love, 

broken.isabellaxx


End file.
